A combustion pressure sensor including a piezoelectric element has been conventionally known as one of combustion pressure sensors detecting a pressure (i.e., a combustion pressure) in a combustion chamber of an engine. In this type of the combustion pressure sensor, a charge amplifier detects generated charges of the piezoelectric element as detection outputs (for example, see patent literature 1).